In integrated digital systems, square wave signals are abundant. However, when a particular system or function requires a sine wave, the sine wave must be generated within the integrated system. For a variety of applications, it is sometimes important for the resultant sine wave to have a fifty percent duty cycle. In most integrated digital systems, there is no guarantee that the available square wave signals will have fifty percent duty cycles.
In addition, the sine wave signals are often used in applications that require peak-to-peak voltage swings smaller than the typically large voltage swings associated with digital signals. The voltage swings of the converted sine signal must be attenuated while maintaining the required duty cycle and without increasing the total harmonic distortion of the resultant signal.